


Best Father's Day Ever

by Impmon



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: camp camp adoption au, cc adoption au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impmon/pseuds/Impmon
Summary: Requested Father's Day fic. I know it isn't father's day but is it ever a wrong time for fluff???





	Best Father's Day Ever

David woke up bright-eyed and bushy tailed. Today was the day!

He had been planning for today all month, it was his first Father’s day since he took Max in.

David knew he wasn’t Max’s father, and that Max didn’t see him as a father figure, but he’d be darned if he didn’t celebrate today. He would not deprive Max of the knowledge that David would always see him as a son.

David rolled out of bed and went to go take a shower. He had the whole day planned. First he would make pancakes, a traditional favourite, then they would go for a walk to the park, and then they’d see a movie! David was a little bit concerned that Max wouldn’t want to go with him, he wasn’t really interested in waking up early or going to the park, or out in public with David at all, really. Well, Max wasn’t really interested going out in public at all in general either. David pushed those thoughts away and grinned into the bathroom mirror. He’d make this day special if it was the last thing he did. He turned on the shower.

—

Max looked up when he heard the shower head turn on. Shit, he was running out of time!

“This is fucking stupid,” Max mumbled to himself as he flipped a pancake. “People probably don’t even really eat pancakes on this day. That’s probably just a T.V. thing.”

Max grabbed a plate from the cupboard and slid two pancakes on it. He put it on the table next to a syrup pitcher that was only a little bit sticky and a vase of flowers he had ripped up from the yard four houses down. He probably wouldn’t get caught for that.

Max was suddenly very unsure. Was this too much? What if David didn’t want to celebrate. It wasn’t like Max was really David’s son, or anything. This was too much. This whole show Max had put on was just demanding too much of David. Max bit his lip.

Why did he even try?

—

David turned the shower off and got out. He dried and dressed relatively quickly and clunked down the stairs, deciding to finish breakfast before waking Max.

David turned into the kitchen and froze.

“Max? Did you do all this?” David asked, awestruck. He looked at the plate of pancakes, and the syrup pitcher with a trail of syrup down the side, and the vase of flowers, probably stolen, and was amazed

—

See, you idiot. He hates it. He’s angry. He’s going to send you away now. Look what you’ve done. Why do you have to ruin everything? Stop trying.

Max bit his lip harder and looked away, blinking back tears.

“Yeah.” He said, simply.

—

“Max! I love it!” David gushed, and Max looked up surprised. “I mean I can’t believe that you made pancakes for me! I was going to do that for you! And these flowers are amazing! Thank you, Max!” David looked back to Max who was staring at him wide, and wet, eyed.

“Max, are you okay?”

“Yeahshutup” Max said, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. “So this is really okay? Not too much or…?” He asked, trailing off.

“Max it’s perfect!” David grinned.

“Oh, okay.” Max said simply. He put a mug of coffee next to the pancakes and waited for David to sit. David sat.

“So,” David said, starting to eat. The pancakes were good, a little doughy, but good, “Would you like to go for a walk later, and then to the theaters?”

“Yeah, okay.” Max said. In truth, Max wanted to do neither of those things, but today was his one shot at repaying David for everything so he went along with it.

“Okay!” David said, surprised and happy, “Oh, darn. Just remembered that I haven’t bought a new wallet since the, ahem, incident.” The incident consisted of Max tripping David into a pool and in the process damaging David’s dollar store wallet with water. “So I’ll have to change into a pair of pants with deeper pockets.” 

“Actually,” Max said, voice uncharacteristically slow and unsure, “About that.”

Max got up and left the room, leaving David confused and sticky. The syrup trail had spread.

Max returned a moment later with a plastic bag. 

“Sorry it isn’t wrapped but…Oh fuck it just take it!” Max said suddenly, shoving the bag in David’s direction, glaring.

David took it slowly and pulled out a green wallet with a yellow pine tree on it and the name ‘David’ embroidered beneath.

“Max…this is beautiful. How did you-?” David asked, not looking away from the wallet.

“I got it custom made, ordered it online…” Max shrugged. He was quiet for a minute before continuing “…It’s water-proof.”

“Oh, Max! Thank you!” David exclaimed, pulling Max into a hug, eyes shining with tears.

“Knock that off, you big wuss.” Max said, but with no bite to his words.

“I love you, Max. You’re my son-figure.” David said, not letting go.

“…me too. You’re my dad-figure.” Max mumbled into David’s shoulder.

Best Father’s Day ever.


End file.
